


Sharper

by Kalloway



Category: Voiceful - nawoko
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "I know you want to try new things..."
Relationships: Hina/Kanae
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sharper

**Author's Note:**

> for a little fest, 'sharp-edged', though belated~

Kanae opened her eyes as the song faded out. Carefully, she pulled Hina's headphones from her ears and offered them back. 

"What did you think?" Hina questioned as she reached to take them. "I wanted to try something... sharp-edged, I suppose, but I think it might be too much." 

"It's still you, though," Kanae said. "It's your voice, your words. The music is a little different, but you can't always do the same thing. I know you want to try new things..." 

"Sometimes, yes." Hina tucked headphones and player away. "But I'll always come back to strawberry daifuku... and you."


End file.
